Go Shijima/Zi-O
In 2014, was . During the Quartzer conflict, Krim Steinbelt's existence was threatened and seeks Sougo Tokiwa & Geiz Myokoin's assistance to protect the former's ancestor. History Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer After realizing that Krim Steinbelt's life was in danger, he asks Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin to help protect his ancestor in order to keep his memories of Chase. Forms Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mach is able to summon his Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while already having the Zenrin Shooter on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. This speed is enough to follow and fight against Faiz Accel's speed, as shown in the movie . It is also proven that he can use this ability without summoning the Zenrin Shooter first. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Equipment *NEX-Core Driviars - Kamen Rider Mach's power source, an upgrade of the Core Driviars Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Vehicles *Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Moerl ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Arabull ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Mazerl *****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach ****TV Asahi's page on the M-Burn Helm **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Chaser Mach References ru:Го Сидзима/Зи-О Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Allies Category:Drive Characters Category:Zi-O Characters